Closure
by Stuff3
Summary: The UNSC frigate Infinity is called into battle against the rogue covenant battalion called The Storm. The Spartans battle against them on the front lines and during the skirmish the Master Chief is united with someone he never thought he'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

The Infinity was called out for a specific duty today; to eliminate a hostile rogue battalion of the covenant. The marines were already down there fighting a losing battle. To help them out Flasky sent the Spartan fours down to help them and of course the Master Chief.

The chief ran through the field with bullets bursting from his assault rifle as he ran. The covenant around him fell to the ground and when one came at him with a sword he shoved his body into its and kept running. The marines and even the Spartan fours seeing him take the field so easily were inspired and advanced on their own. Chief then took cover behind a large metal shard that was once part of a pelican along with other Spartans.

"Well that was inspiring" Palmer joked at him "You're definitely all they say you are".

"Are you all ready?" he asked. They nodded "Alright, I'll take the left flank to draw their fire, you all go right" They nodded again. Chief was about to give the order to go when he noticed a plasma grenade drop right by Palmers foot "Look out!" he scouted as he threw them away and covered the bomb with his body as it exploded.

"Chief!" Palmer shouted but he did not respond.

Master Chief looked above him. All he could see was blue, a blue haze of scrolling numbers, lines and patterns. He picked himself up but remained seated on the ground. He looked around to survey his surroundings. Just endless amounts of blue fog, and he was lost in it.

"You're up" a woman's voice said gaining his attention. Chief darted his head right to see Cortana, in her life size avatar sitting next to him and smiling.

"Cortana?" he asked in shock

"Who else could it be? Like what I've done with the place?" she asked

"Where are we?" he asked looking around "Am I? …Are we…"

Cortana let out a laugh "Of course not" Chief was then silent "But it seems you've been busy. Going to new places, meeting new friends. You've got your work cut out for you" she said pulling her knees to her chest and rested her chin on it. The Chief remained silent and turned his gaze away from her "Hey" Cortana spoke up "What's the matter? Still not that talkative? Got nothing to say?"

"Something…yeah.. one thing" he responded gruffly

"Speak your mind" she said perking up

"Cortana" he muttered and looked back to her. She starred at him wide eyes waiting for an answer "I'm.. I'm so sorry…I truly am" he lowered his head to the stare at the ground.

Cortana reared her head back and let out a soft laugh "Sorry? Don't be" she told him

"How?" he shot his head back up

"We did it Chief. Everything we did, we did together, but now it's all up to you" she told him.

"But what about you? I failed you. You had a life, you had dreams"

"I dreamed of you" she told him and he turned stiff "I dreamed you'd find me in the dark…and you did. And then I dreamed of you again…"she said turning her head to view the surroundings "and here you are now". The Chief was at a loss for words.

Then suddenly the surroundings turned red and shook violently; faint scream could be heard. It didn't affect them but the surroundings flailed like a violent storm at sea.

"Seems like your friends need you" Cortana said looking over her shoulder "Time to wake up" she said turning back to him. The Master Chief now picked himself up fully and stood tall and began to walk off. But then he stopped and turned back to her.

"Will I see you again?" he asked

"You may" she smiled. The two stood there in the silence of each other's stares "You didn't tell me what you came here to say"

"No…I didn't" a violent shake overtook them again.

"Get going" she said nodding. Chief then walked towards her and knelt down beside her.

"Cortana" he said "Goodbye"

She smiled "Goodbye Chief" she said as her avatar glitched "I love you"

Chief turned his gaze away "Yeah" he said before turning back and leaning in "I love you too"

Chief suddenly bursted from the ground with newfound energy. Explosions and cries overtook the battlefield around him. He slowly turned his head to look around.

"It's him!" "He's back" the marines cried out.

Chief picked his assault rifle up from the ground and starred ahead. A row of elites were racing towards him and he rushed to meet them.


	2. Chapter 2

Another battle raged between the Storm and humanity on a distant planet. Infinity was once again called into actions and the Spartans with it.

They ran through the battlefield firing their weapons and hitting their targets with lead while they shot back with plasma. One Spartan took cover behind a rock while grunts fired upon him. Another was far behind the rest and used his sniper rifle to take out their infantry. A group of Spartans collided with a group of elites who wielded energy swords. One elite stabbed a Spartan threw the chest and then slashed another across the shoulder. A Spartan shot an elite with a shotgun but was skewered from behind by an elites sword. That group of Spartans soon lied dead at the elite's feet. They let out loud war cries that filled the grunts and jackals with pride and they continued on with their fight.

Those elites stood triumphant and watched as their comrades overpowered the humans. But then they heard a thud by their feet. They looked down to see a frag grenade and soon enough it exploded beneath them. The shock sent the elites back, some of them in pieces into the dirt. One struggled to get up but when he did a large green boot stomped on his head.

The master Chief emerged from the smoke with a wave of Spartan 4's behind him. Firing their guns upon the elites and all their comrades. The Storm's pride and courage faded, so they fled. The Spartans split up and gave them chase. The master Chief went alone.

"Chief" Palmer contacted him over the radio

"I read, what's the situation?" he responded

"Radars from Infinity are picking up additional drop ships coming in, things are about to get a lot louder down here". Without saying a word more Chief looked up in the sky and saw waves of Storm ships entering the battlefield through the sky. He was surprised however that they weren't attacking any UNSC ships or structures. He thought no more of it however when he saw more elites drop down from the ships and ignite their swords. Chief then ran off to find cover.

He ran until he found a overturned warthog placed besides some large rocks. He turned his head over to see the elites meeting up with some grunts and jackals and he saw surprised by what he saw.

The elites with their swords were slaughtering the grunts and jackals. They looked at them dead on the ground and then moved their heads up, right at him!

Chief stood his ground as all the elites starred at him curiously. Then they slowly started making their way towards him, calling out in their own language.

Chief sprinted away kicking up dirt and jumping over rocks as he went. Then he sprinted up a large rock and jumped off the tip and began falling to the ground below. As he fell he saw he was heading for an elite draped in silver and he saw a sword ignite. Chief tackled the elite into the ground and they tumbled across the ground and he lost his assault rifle in the process. He grabbed the elite by the shoulders and slammed him to the ground but then the elite raised its large foot and kicked him back. Chief soared across the air and landed on the ground. Then quickly he brought himself up, grabbed his pistol in one hand and sprinted towards the elite who drew his sword. They clashed with Chief's pistol raised to the elites neck and the elite's sword across Chiefs, and their spare hands were on each others shoulder. It was now that they were face to face that Chief realized who he was fighting; it was the Arbiter who seemed just as surprised as Chief was.

Then suddenly behind the Arbiter the elites rallied with their weapons and behind Chief, Palmer arrived with more Spartans. Each side barred there weapons against each other but it was dead silent. They were waiting to see what the two in the middle would do.

The two of them stood in silence locked in each others grip. Then the Arbiter flicked his wrist and the sword disappeared and likewise Chief removed his pistol and placed it back on his side.

"What the hell?" Palmer muttered as Chief and the elites lowered their weapons. The Arbiter then tapped on Chief's chest.

"Spartan" he said.

The day was complete with the annihilation of the Storm factions by the Arbiters elites and humanity. The elites were tracking this particular group since an attack on their home planet. Now with them gone they would soon return to it. They spent the rest of the day conversing with the other side. Chief and Arbiter walked passed their soldiers who were talking to each other noticeably Palmer spoke with shipmaster. Then Chief and Arbiter walked up to the top of a nearby hill and looked forward into the sunset.

"So you have survived" Arbiter said looking out into the distance

"Yes" Chief responded and gazed with him.

"And you are home" Arbiter said turning to him.

"Yes" Chief nodded

"And where is she?" Arbiter asked and Chief perked up. Arbiter ran his fingers across Chief's helmet "Your construct?" Chief turned his head away

"She's gone" he said looking into the sun. Arbiter let out a deep sigh as Chief remained silent.

Arbiter then reached his large arm out and placed his hand of Chief's shoulder "We all have our journeys and paths to take. Their ending is something we do not wish to happen but it does so without our consent" he told Chief "Ours is not yet over..and I feel neither is hers" Chief turned back to him. They stood silently looking back at each other.

"Do you think she's out there?" Chief asked looking up at him

"She may be out there but" he said reaching his hand out "She may also be closer then you think" he said tapping on his chest. Chief was silent for a few more moments.

"Do you think she's really gone?" Chief asked as they both looked towards the sun.

"Were it so easy" the Arbiter responded. They both looked as the elites ship took to the skies and the Spartans returned to their own ship. The two of them turned to each other "My home needs me" Arbiter said and Chief nodded to him. Arbiter then reached his hand out to Chief. He starred at it at first but then realized what he wanted to do. Chief reached out his hand and shook his. "Good luck Spar-" Arbiter said but cut himself off. Then he looked down hard at Chief "John" he spoke "Good luck John..John..John" he began to mutter at the end.

"Good luck" Chief responded. The two of them then out their backs to each other to return to where they were needed.


End file.
